This project is concerned with mechanisms of production and control of extrinsic (i.e. saliva) and intrinsic (e.g. serum salivary isoamylase) salivary gland products. A. Human (primarily parotid) saliva chemical consitiuents and mechanisms are evaluated as related to health and disease. Parotid salivary flow rate, protein composition and enzymes (particularly lysozyme and amylase) are evaluated in normals and selected disorders such as Sjogren's syndrome and aphthous stomatitis. B. The intrinsic secretion of salivary isoamylase in serum of cystic fibrosis of the pancreas and Sjogren's syndrome as well as normal monkey serum and monkey gland homogenates is being studied. Diagnostic application and an understanding of the mechanisms of hyperamylasemia are being sought. C. Fluoride is being studied as a sialogogue for prevention and alleviation of xerostomic symptoms.